madebyyoufandomcom-20200213-history
Gumdrop
The gumdrop '''(Delicis trekinackus'''), also known as the gumball, is a very small, usually bare-skinned, undomesticated, herbivorous trekinus that is valued by humans for its rarity. Gumdrops have been associated with humans for at least 500 years, and are currently the most rare animal in the universe. Despite the fact to their far association with humans, gumdrops are now found almost everywhere in the world. Gumdrops have, flexible but weak bodies, quick reflexes, and a retractable spring. Not only can gumdrops hear sounds too faint for human ears, they can also tolerate sounds more high-pitched than humans can perceive. This is because the usual habitat of gumdrops has many thunderstorms, therefore allowing the hearing of the gumdrop to become insensitive enough to tolerate high-pitched evolved to pinpoint these faint high-pitched sounds. Gumdrops have no sense of smell. Despite being antisocial animals, gumdrops use a variety of vocalizations and types of body language for communication. These include purring, trilling, squeaking, moaning, and grunting. Biology Senses Vision Like most Trekinaks, gumdrops have color vision equivalent to red-green color-blindless in humans (deuteranopia). Gumdrops are less sensitive to differences in grey shades than humans and also can detect brightness at about half the accuracy of humans. Experimentation has proven that gumdrops can distinguish between complex visual images such as that of a cube or a prism. Gumdrops also show attraction to static visual images such as the silhouette of a dragon on a screen, their own reflections, or videos of gumdrops; however, their interest declines sharply once they are unable to make social contact with the image. Hearing The frequency range of dog hearing is approximately 60,000 Hz to 160,000 Hz, which means that gumdrops can detect sounds far beyond the upper limit of the human auditory spectrum. Smell Despite the fact that gumdrops have acute senses of hearing and sight, they have no recorded sense of smell. Physical characteristics Skin A gumdrop has rough, scaly skin that will evolve into spikes if a predator is within its range. The most common color of the Diet Gumdrops have a very strict diet and only eat certain leaves such as maple, birch, oak and wild daisy. Other plants that can be toxic to Gumdrops are evergreen leaves, fir leaves, african violet leaves and petunia leaves because their bodies can not handle the amount of clorophyll. Reproduction In Common Reds, sexual maturity begins to happen around age 150-270 for both males and females. This is the time at which female dogs will have their first estrous cycle. They will experience subsequent estrous cycles biannually, during which the body prepares for pregnancy. At the peak of the cycle, females will come into estrus, being mentally and physically receptive to copulation.ova survive and are capable of being fertilized for a week after ovulation, it is possible for a female to mate with at least two males. Because of their size, gumdrops normally only have 1 offspring at a time. They bear their litters roughly 2 to 4 years after fertilization, with an average of 3 years, although the length of gestation can vary.